1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to processes of manufacturing powdered coffee carbons and more particularly, to such a process of manufacturing powdered coffee carbons from spent coffee grounds.
2. Description of Related Art
Global warming is a critical issue to be addressed, since it may cause abnormal weather such as flooding, drought, etc. Various recycling techniques have been developed and are daily employed in order to mitigate global warming, reduce garbage, and increase reuse and recycling.
The consumption of activated carbons is increased gradually, which contributes greatly to the environmental disasters. To solve the problem, an environmental friendly activated carbons source (i.e., waste recycle) is critical. Further, it can save energy.
Conventional sources of activated carbons are wood, coconut shells, by-products of fuel instillation, etc. However, they are disadvantageous. For example, tree cutting is a labor-intensive job and can consume green energy. Extracting activated carbons from coconut shells is also a labor-intensive job.
Therefore, the need for improvements exists.